epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Slimes
Giant Green Slime EBF3.PNG|Giant Green Slime Giant Blue Slime EBF3.PNG|Giant Blue Slime Giant Red Slime EBF3.PNG|Giant Red Slime Giant Slimes or Big Slimes are a recurring enemy class in the . Possibly formed from smaller Slimes, the Big Slime family is made out of a sort of "alpha" slime. Big Slimes can cast a variety of spells of their element, have more health, deal more damage and can summon more of their slimy comrades. Big Slimes look like a massive blob of colored ooze, topped off with at rocky ridge, bones, snow/ice, a tangle of plants, or some other thematically appropriate accessory. Each slime is surrounded by three smaller blobs. It is unknown what exactly these three blobs are. Combat A Big Slime's basic attack consists off hurling itself at a foe. However unlike small Slimes this ramming technique is seldom used. Instead Giant Slimes wield powerful spells of their element. (Snow specialize in Ice, Sand in Water/Earth, etc.) Giant Slimes can also summon the corresponding small slime. As with most slimes, they absorb their associated element. Other than that and increased stats they are fought much like a common slime. While they may be strong, they are still among the weaker of the elite foes. Like their smaller counterparts, the Giant red slimes are immune to magic, which makes them much harder to handle. Species Big Veggie Slime/Giant Green Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Giant Blue Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Giant Red Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Big Snow Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4, Adventure Story Big Sand Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Big Sludge Slime Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Seasonal Giant Easter Blue Slime.png|Giant Easter Blue Slime body Giant Halloween Green Slime.png|Giant Halloween Green Slime body Giant Christmas Red Slime.png|Giant Christmas Red Slime body Big Christmas Snow Slime.png|Big Christmas Snow Slime body (for comparison) In EBF3, there are 9 unused Giant Slime bodies, which are seasonal variations of existent three Slimes for Easter, Halloween and Christmas. The decorations of a season stay identical on all Slimes, the only difference is the color of the Slime itself. The Easter version of Giant Blue Slime and the Halloween version of Giant Green Slime stand out due to unique body colors: the former is white instead of the Slime's normal blue/cyan color, and the latter is orange instead of green. In EBF4, these two bodies are still present, but only one is used — a distorted version of the pumpkin Slime appears as one of The Glitch's idle sprites. Christmas decorations were slightly altered and used for Big Snow Slime's December version. Trivia *Although no internal organs can be seen giants can clearly be seen exhaling when using some abilities. *It is possible that Giant Slimes are created through reverse mitosis (multiple small Slimes clumping together and fusing into a single larger entity). This theory is supported by the fact that the more complex Slimes (Yellow, Furry, and Blue to some extent) with their own abilities do not have a giant version. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes